The Great Mouse Detective II: Ratigan's Revenge
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Ratigan, who survived his fall, teams up with criminal mind:Aidan Buckston to get his revenge of Basil while Fidget joins Basil, Dawson, Olivia and Hiram to defeat Ratigan, Aidan and their henchmice from evolving a plot to rule Mousedom with brutal force.
1. Chapter 1

A gang of mice burglars stood by the door of the Queen Moustoria's jewel room. They snuck without being detected.

"Okay, my little freinds," said their leader, Aidan Buckston, "we are about to evolve on our most genius plan yet, to steal that crown."

And he pointed to Queen Moustoria's crown.

"Oohhh," they all gasped.

"Pawning this off to other jewel thieves around London will make us very, very rich," Buckston cackled.

And just as he was about to get his paws on it, a huge dog suddenly raced in and two mice dropped down dressed as first-rate detectives.

Their names, as mentioned before, were Basil Of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson who have come to stop the theft with the help of their companion dog named Toby.

"Keep your paws away from that crown, Mr. Buckston,"" said Basil and Toby growled angrily at his men. They all ran away in fear.

"Wait, where all you all going," cried Buckston and chased after them.

"How in god's name did that all happen at once?" asked Dawson curiously.

"Dawson, my dear boy, we are two of the most trusted detectives in all of London. I thought you should know that by now."

"Oh, yes. Why of course, Basil but...but..."

"No buts. I think we have a ceremony to prepare for. Come Dawson, come."

And they hopped on Toby and took off.

At the ceremony, everyone cheered for Basil and Dawson. They have saved the day again.

After the ceremony, Basil and Dawson reunited with Olivia Flaversham and her father: Hiram Flaversham.

"Basil, Dawson."

"Olivia!"

"Why, Olivia. Dear girl."

And Olivia jumped into their arms.

"Why, it's awfully good to see you, Olivia."

"Yep, my daddy and I decided to come and watch the ceremony so we did."

"Why, thank you, Olivia."

"Yes, yes. Very kind. And your father too."

"Mr. Basil," muttered Hiram and shook hands with him and Dawson.

Then Olivia saw Toby.

"Why, Toby. You silly dog."

And she hugged him so tight that he licked her back, making her laugh.

It was splendid to see them again.

Meanwhile, back in the Thames River, Fidget, Ratigan's henchbat or ex-henchbat as we might say after what happened to him, managed to wash up on shore using a buoy as and his own crippled wing as a paddle for protection. He really hated Ratigan at the moment. He walked up on shore, singing a short tune about him:

_Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan,_

_You're a scoundrel, a fiend and that's that,_

_Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan,_

_The world's...nastiest...rat!_

And he dropped to the floor, exhausted.

"I'm so glad I'm alive."


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the city, Ratigan, who had survived the fall off Big Ben, was angrier then ever and swore revenge on Basil.

"I will kill that no-good scoundrel Basil Of Baker Street even it takes forever!" he fumed as he walked out on the streets, "no matter how much I show everybody how much of a hideous beast I am."

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson had invited the Flavershams over at their house for dinner.

"I bet that good old Mrs. Judson is fixing up some of those fresh cheese crumpets right now."

"I bet so, too, Basil," Dawson replied.

Toby put his nose to work. Suddenly, he smelled something mysterious.

Fidget was coming up when he found Basil and Dawon.

Toby's nose led them in Fidget's direction.

Fidget run away in fear.

He stood against a wall when he was suddenly spotted by Toby. He growled at him and barked angrily.

"No, no, please. Don't eat me. Please!"

Basil and Dawaon spotted Fidget below them.

"Why, Fidget," exclaimed Basil, "what in god's name are you doing here?"

"Just escaped! Just escaped! Almost drowned there because of Ratigan."

Basil and Dawson dropped off Toby and Basil raged at Fidget with Toby continuing to bark angrily to bark angrily and Dawson not knowing which side to take.

"You no-good scoundrel, fiend. Just like your master before. Why couldn't you just drown when he threw off that hot-air balloon.

He finally catched him when they ran into Aidan Buckston and his men.

"Well, well, well," muttered Buckston, "look who it is."

"It's Basil Of Baker Street," his henchmice called out altogether.

"Yes, so get him, and his sidekick, and his dog...oh and his bat too."

"Huh?" muttered Fidget.

"What?" muttered Basil.

Toby was puzzled as well.

Buckston's men lunged at Fidget as Dawson and Toby watched him fight them off. They then saw Buckston attack Basil. Toby growled. Just as he was about to lunged at Buckston, Fidget jumped in between and kicked Buckston with his pegged leg, scaring him and his men off.

Dawson and Toby couldn't believe what they had seen.

Basil was surprised. That definitely wasn't the old Fidget. He must have reformed somehow.

"That was some fight, eh, Basil?"

"Well, Basil. Do you have something to say to Fidget?"

Toby looked him in encouragement.

"Yes, well, thanks for your help, Fidget. You saved our lives. But why?"

"Well, that's just me nowadays. Saving people and instead fighting crime instead of being part of it."

"Well, thanks anyway," Dawson replied and the four of them headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Basil's home, Mrs. Judson was fixing up some fresh cheese crumpets.

Basil placed Fidget in a cabinet.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing? You can't do this to me! I saved your life! Is this your repayment?"

"No, Fidget. Olivia and her father are coming over tonight and I want to make sure that you are kept hidden or else they will think bad of me."

"WHAT? PLEEEEEAAAAASE!"

And he shook the door.

"Don't worry. I'll let you out after dinner's over so just stay put until the Flavershams are gone."

"Aw, man!"

Then the door bell rang.

"Oops, they're here."

And he shouted "Dawson, our guests are here."

He opened the door.

"Hello, Basil," said Olivia.

"Hi, Olivia. Mr. Flaversham. Come in. Make yourselves at home."

"Why, thank you."

"Hello, there," Mrs. Judson said as she came in with four cups of tea and a plate of fresh cheese crumpets on a tray and placed it down on the table.

"Anyway. Let's get with the case, shall we?"

Basil, Dawson, Olivia and Hiram sat down at the table.

"So Basil, how many cases have you and Dawson solved since we were away."

"Why, several, Mr. Flaversham."

"And believe or not Basil and I make a great team," continued Dawson.

"Seems quite easy with that no-good Ratigan gone."

"Oh, yes. It does seem that way, Mr. Flaversham."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" whispered Fidget.

"And that nasty old bat too," continued Olivia.

"Huh?" Fidget though to himself as he heard what she had said.

"Oh, Fidget. What a fiend he was of course," exclaimed Hiram.

"No! No! No!" whispered Fidget as he heard what he said.

"Oh, to heck with the both of them," Hiram continued, taking a sip of his tea.

"NOOOOOO!" Fidget shouted as he raged out of the closet and lunged between the table.

Olivia screamed.

Hiram screamed.

Basil and Dawson were embarrassed.

"Fidget. Didn't I tell you to stay in the closet?"

"What?" gasped Hiram and Olivia.

"Please let us explain," said Dawson calmly, "he's with us now."

"Yes! Yes!" continued Fidget, "and I suffered getting thrown off with a crippled wing! I got beatings from Ratigan all the time! All I ever wanted was the best but he bought me out the worst! Please! Please! Please, don't judge me! Please!"

Olivia and Hiram look puzzled.

"True story," said Basil.

"Very true indeed," said Dawson.

"But...but...but how did he end up with you?"

"Reformation, Mr. Flaversham. He obviously had it with Ratigan's antics and joined us."

"But how Basil? How?"

"Oh, Olivia," sighed Basil, "I wish you and your father could understand."

"He saved from Aidan Buckston and his men," continued Dawson, "and therefore he's now one of us."

Olivia and Hiram paused for a second. Fidget gave a smile.

"Alright, Basil."

"Yeah, we're okay with that. He doesn't look that bad after all."

"Good then. Fidget starts work tomorrow. He shall try working with Olivia."

"But Basil!"

"Olivia, darling. It's for your own good," Hiram said, calming her daughter down.

"Oh, alright," she sighed, "but if he causes any trouble at all..."

"He won't," said Basil, "he's harmless. Don't worry. You'll have a good time."

"Okay. Thanks, Basil."

"Dinner is served," said Mrs. Judson and the rest of the night was splendid.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratigan walked right around the corner where he saw the remains of his pet cat: Felicia. Her fur and her bow tie were all over the ground. He couldn't help but sob.

"Oh, Felicia. Why? Why? Why?"

Aidan Buckston and his men heard his sobbing.

"Why, sir. By dear, are you Professor Ratigan?"

"Yes. And I have just witnessed the remains of my dear Felicia."

Buckston gave him a tissue where he sobbed his tears.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess."

"Well, it was because of one scoundrel. He goes by the name of Basil Of Baker Street."

"Did you just say...Basil?"

"Yes."

"Of Baker Street?"

"Why, yes,"

"That good for nothing scoundrel!"

"You know him?"

"Do I know him? He was the one who foiled my plan to steal the Queen Mousetoria's crown. I've been wanting to kill him ever since."

"Why, we share an enemy. So just think about it. You, joining me, in getting one final revenge on Basil. And your men, too. If we do this together, he won't stand a chance against the two of us."

"What are you trying to tell me, Ratigan."

"Well, here is what I will lay out for you."

_Come With Me And Join Me In An Ultimate Revenge_

_Against Basil Of Baker Street, A Plan That Will Avenge_

_Our Grudge On Him So Join And Me And_

_Together We Can Kill Him In One Last Stand  
_

Buckston thought for a moment and sang:

_Why, What A Brilliant Idea And So Guess What_

_I Shall Give My Greatest Thoughts_

_I Am Such A Fan Of Your Crimes _

_Together It Will Be A Good Time_

_So Go Ahead Lay It Out On The Line_

Then Ratigan sang:

_We Shall From A Trap And Capture His Friends_

_Then Find A Way To Bring Basil To An End_

_I've Always Hated Him The Way You Do Cause He Foiled My Plan Involving Toymaker Flaversham_

And together they sang with Buckston's men as a chorus:

_And Together We Shall Defeat Him_

_Once For And For All With A Brilliant Plan And  
_

_Together We Shall Kill In One Last Plan_

And they both fell to the ground with Buckston's men laughing in the background._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm, let's see, Dawson. The Sideshow Sea Beast is the talk of a show and is presumed to be up to something."

"Sounds very interesting, Basil."

There was a knock on the door.

Basil and Dawson went open it.

"Hello, Basil."

"Why, hello, Olivia. Mr. Flaversham. Come in."

Olivia and Hiram stepped into the house and Dawson closed it.

"Anyway, there is a case to be solved. I assume you and Fidget can solve it."

"What is it, Basil?"

"There is a carnival going on and this Sideshow Sea Beast is the talk of the show."

"But we are sensing that he is up to something," continued Dawson.

"Looks like a case for me," said Olivia, "and Fidget, too."

Fidget was snoring away when Basil woke him up.

"Good morning, Fidget," said Basil.

"Huh? Oh, oh, Basil. Hi."

"Ready to start work?"

"Well, sure. Oh, yeah. I mean let's get started."

And he gave an amused look.

Olivia and Fidget hopped on Toby and exited the house ten minutes later.

"Bye, Olivia. Have fun," called Hiram.

"Thank you, daddy," she replied and waved goodbye to him before heading on.

The carnival was going to start and everyone cheered as the Sideshow Sea Beast entered the stage.

"My people. I have returned here today from retirement to another successful day at the carnival. And I have invented a new attraction for you all."

Toby dropped Olivia and Fidget off at the carnival and waited for them to come back.

Then Olivia and Fidget snuck behind the crowd to see what the case was about.

They suddenly saw what it was. A secret water slide tunnel with real eels and a huge shark. If tourists got on it, they would be in grave danger.

"We must warn them right away!"

"Yes! Yes! R-r-right away!"

And they burned down the tunnel using a lighter making it go on fire.

And the Sideshow Sea Beast claimed "so let the carnival begin." He opened the curtain to see his attraction burning up.

Suddenly, a flood of water popped out and everyone was terrified when they saw the ocean coming the way and the eels and the shark eying them viciously.

The Sideshow Sea Monster attacked Fidget but Olivia got the way and knocked over The Ice Freeze Tower where frozen air popped out and froze up the Sideshow Sea Monster and sea goons.

Everyone cheered for Olivia and Fidget. They have saved the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm, lets see here. Sideshow Sea Beast and his goons incinerated and good as gone. Well, Olivia and Fidget, looks like the two of you did a good job here. Well, done."

"Thanks, Basil."

"Yeah! Yeah! Thanks! Very good!"

"And to celebrate, I shall make you kids some caramel apples," said Mrs. Judson, "my greatest recipe. Mr. Basil, Mr. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham. Would you like some?"

"Um, sure thing, Mrs. Judson," replied Basil, "please fetch us some from the kitchen."

"Well, sure thing, Mr. Basil. Right away."

Ratigan was angered. He saw Fidget in the newspaper alongside Olivia.

"Fidget? I thought he was dead. And now that traitor survived and betray to Basil."

"Who's Fidget?"

"My hench-bat or my ex-hench-bat after I thought I had him drown in the Thames River but unfortunately he survived and started helping Basil and his friends. Somehow we will have to lead them into this trap. And after Basil finds out how we are betraying Fidget, we will have them believe that.."

"HE BETRAYED THEM!" they said together and cackled.

Soon all of Ratigan's henchmice were freed and joined up with Buckston's henchmice.

Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Fidget, Hiram and Toby all sat down around a nice garden and started their picnic of caramel apples. Olivia and Fidget enjoyed them completely. Basil, Dawson and Hiram also thought them as acceptable. Toby gobbled up some of them and everyone laughed.

"Hey, Fidget," said Basil.

"Huh? Oh, Basil. Hi."

"Could I have a word with you for a minute, please?"

"Oh, okay. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

And they set off in around the garden. Suddenly, Olivia, Dawson, Hiram and Toby were yanked away by and Ratigan and Buckston's henchmice.

Basil and Fidget started their talk.

"Now, Fidget. Do you enjoy your new life solving cases?"

"Why, yes, Basil. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering and why did you give up your life as a criminal? Was it because you thought what Ratigan did to you was wrong?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What, why?"

"Well, it's because..."

"You thought I was dead," finished Ratigan and cackled evilly with Buckston and their henchmice in the background.

"Ratigan?" gasped Fidget

"Ratigan!" fumed Basil.

"Surprised to see me, Basil?"

He, Buckston and their men cackled loudly as they took them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Buckston hit Basil across the face, waking him up, realizing that under the henchmice's clutches.

"Good evening, Basil," cackled Ratigan.

"Ratigan, why you no-good sewer rat. What have you done with my friends?"

"Oh, they're right here," he replied and pointed to Olivia, Dawson and Hiram all chained up and Toby locked inside a cage.

Basil gasped and Ratigan cackled and started to sing:

_From the brain who survived the big ben caper_

__

His survival was in the headlines of every newspaper

That was before when

I fell off big ben

Fell in the thames river and washed up on land

Now for revenge and demise

_Against basil of baker street  
_

Then Buckston started to sing in continuation:

He outwitted me and

He foiled my plan

To steal queen moustoria's crown

With both of us leading

We'll finally succeed in

One last attempt to the best minds around

Then all of the henchmice gathered together around Ratigan for a chorus:

_Talk and shout it,_

_About it,_

_All twelve of us come next in second-rate,_

_But these two are the ones that no criminal can hate,_

_Oh, Ratigan,_

_Oh, Buckston_

_You're two of a kind,_

_To Ratigan,_

_To Buckston,_

_The World's Greatest Two Criminal Minds._

"What have you done with Fidget?" snapped Basil.

"Why, he's up here," replied Ratigan in an evil manner.

And he pointed to Fidget who trying hard not to weep.

Basil gasped. He now believed that Fidget had set him up. So did all of the other good guys. Olivia, Dawson and Hiram gave him a glare and Toby growled at him in anger.

"FIDGET!" shouted Ratigan.

"Huh? Pardon me?"

"I beg your pardon, Fidget but I couldn't have done this without you."

"Oh, right. Right. Right. Thanks, boss. Don't even mention it by the way."

He actually felt sorry for his new friends. At first, he felt hesitation in criminal days and now he felt regret for those days. If only his new friends could understand that how felt.

Then an idea flew into Fidget's mind. Saving his friends would show them all that he was a hero instead of a villain.

"Now. On with the execution of Basil Of Baker Street," announced Buckston, and he, Ratigan and their henchmice carried Basil outside.

"I shall leave you in charge. Don't disappoint me again."

And they left.

"Hmm. Let's see. Key, key, oh there it is."

And he gave out a hint of determination. The key was on the top shelf and in order to reach it, he would have to fly.

After a few attempts ending in failure, he sighed.

"What are you trying do now?" snapped Dawson.

"I'm trying to fly up to that key and get you all out of here," he replied.

"What?" gasped Hiram.

"So you will help us," thought Dawson.

"I knew all along," said Olivia and pushed Fidget up into the air.

Fidget flapped and flapped and flapped until finally he was able to flap both his wings up to the top shelf where he snatched the key and flew down, freeing Olivia, Dawson and Hiram and unlocking Toby from the cage.

Then Fidget, Olivia, Dawson and Hiram hopped onto Toby who led them down straight away to place where Basil was about to hung.

"Now, Basil Of Baker Street," cackled Ratigan, "You will die."

Then Toby raged in.

Fidget took the key and unlocked Basil.

Olivia, Dawson and Hiram helped Basil up and the group took off.

Ratigan, Buckston and their men were in shock.

"STOP TOBY!" called Basil as he realized Fidget was with them.

Toby stopped in his tracks and Basil, Fidget, Olivia, Dawson and Hiram stepped off.

Basil looked at Fidget with a glare.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming along after what you did to us."

"Who? Me? Huh?"

"Basil, wait," said Olivia.

"You almost had me killed."

"But Basil," called Dawson.

Toby barked loudly to get his attention.

"Fidget saved us," called Hiram.

"I wasn't talking any of you!" snapped Basil, "stay out of this! Now, Fidget! How could even show your face to all of us? You're nothing but a double-crosssing schemer! First you betray Ratigan and now you betray us! You will not be an accomplice in our mission to stop Ratigan and that's final! Let's go everyone!"

Toby let Olivia, Dawson and Hiram up on his mane but pushed back Basil.

"Toby!" called Basil.

Toby growled at him.

"Toby, let me up this instant."

Toby still growled at him.

"LET ME UP OR YOU WON'T GET ANYMORE OF THOSE FRESH CHEESE CRUMPETS!"

Olivia, Dawson and Hiram were startled and Toby let Basil up on his mane at once. Then they took off for the carnival.

Fidget, determined to help, secretly followed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the 4th of July in Mouse and all of the rodents gathered together for the circus in honor of the celebration.

Ratigan assigned Buckston and all twelve of their men to take place as circus stars.

The real ringmister, the real clown and the real acrobats were tied up by the henchmice.

Their costumes were taken over by the bad guys.

Ratigan dressed as the ringamster while Buckston dressed himself as the clown and all of the henchmice dressed as acrobats.

Everyone waited for the circus to start.

Toby snuck in through the crowd and let Basil, Olivia, Dawson and Hiram off.

"Alright, team," said Basil, "you know the drill. Ratigan will be disguising himself up on that stage in a minute so we've got to stop him."

Then he saw the looks on their faces and he saw how Toby could do nothing more then shed a tear. They all felt sorry for Fidget.

"Oh, come on. What's with the long faces?"

"If only...Fidget were here...to help us..." sobbed Olivia.

"Oh, come here," replied Basil and put his arms around her, "maybe I went a little too tough on you. And all of you as well. I'm sorry."

"If you were that sorry, you would let Fidget join us," sighed Dawson sadly.

Then the carnival began.

"The carnival!" gasped Basil.

"Oh, no," said Hiram.

They all hopped on Toby who took them behind stage.

The ringmaster gasped.

"Shh! It's okay, we're detectives," whispered Basil and freed the entire circus group.

Everyone cheered as Ratigan came on stage disguised as the ringmaster.

"Good evening, all of Mousedom. The circus shall now start.

And the acrobats came and start juggling.

The clown started throwing cream pies up into the air and they landed right on him.

Everyone laughed.

"And now for our final performance."

Ratigan revealed his true identity as himself and cackled.

"Hello, Mousedom!"

Buckston and all the henchmice took off their disguises as well.

The entire crowd was in a panic until Basil, Olivia, Dawson, Hiram all on Toby and the real circus group arrived.

Everyone cheered as Toby chased Ratigan, Buckston and their henchmice away.

Ratigan snatched Basil off Toby and chased Basil up Big Ben.

Olivia, Dawson and Hiram hopped off Toby who chased all of the henchmice away and Buckston chased the three mice up to the Ice Freeze Tower.

Toby chased the henchmice around the tower and knocked it over with his tail.

All of the henchmice hopped up on each other in a panic. Suddenly ice froze all over the dozen of them.

The top of the tower rocketed off with Olivia, Dawson, Hiram and Buckston.

All four jumped off. Olivia, Dawson and Hiram jumped clear while Buckston landed right on the ground.

The pointy top flew right at him, impaling him through the chest.

Olivia, Dawson and Hiram were very relieved.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Toby," said Olivia, 'silly dog."

And Toby licked her across the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Basil and Ratigan faced off inside Big Ben.

"You will die when I push you inside that crusher, Basil."

And he chased him to the edge to the crusher.

Then Fidget flew in.

"Hey, Ratigan! BACK OFFFFF HIM!"

"Fidget?" gasped Basil as the brave bat came to help him, "you can fly?"

"Where did you learn to fly?" fumed Ratigan, and scratched his good wing, wounding him.

Basil grabbed Fidget but Ratigan startled him so much that he dropped him.

Ratigan cackled as he was about to push him into the crushers.

"Now my revenge will be complete, Basil."

Fidget tripped Ratigan over with his pegged leg.

"AHHH!" shouted Ratigan and fell into the crusher.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he was crushed to his death.

Basil picked up Fidget and hurried down to the carnival.

Olivia jumped into Basil's arms and everyone cheered for him.

"What about Fidget?" asked Basil.

"No!" gasped Olivia and cried as she held hugged Basil.

Dawson and Hiram hid their weeping faces and Toby shed a tear from his eye.

Basil examined Fidget only to find a scratch on his other wing.

"But...it's only one wound," he said curiously.

Then Fidget coughed and gained consciousness.

"Coulda' been worse," he coughed.

"Alright!" said Basil.

"Oh, Fidget," said Olivia and hugged him.

"Watch it! Watch it! Watch it!" cried Fidget in a strangled voice.

Dawson and Hiram let out a cheer and Toby let out a bark of happiness.

Back at Basil's house, Mrs. Judson had just gave the group their supper.

Fidget enjoyed his meal completely. It was the best he had in years.

"Hmm. Let's see," said Basil, "all of Ratigan and Buckston's henchmice have been incinerated and all of Mousedom have invited us for the carnival tonight."

"Why, let's go then, Basil," said Dawson excitedly.

"Yeah, Basil, please?"

Everyone looked at him.

Basil thought for a moment.

"Oh, alright," he replied, "but we better hurry. Everyone is waiting."

At the carnival, everyone had a good time. The circus was a success and Olivia, Fidget and Toby enjoyed a marvelous desert of caramel apples.

Basil was pleased. He had saved the day again with the help of his old-time friends: Olivia, Dawson, Hiram and Toby and he knew he had a friend in Fidget.

It was a splendid night after all and of course a night that Fidget wouldn't forget with his new friends.


End file.
